The One With the Gerbil in the Shop
by grannysknitting
Summary: Christmas shopping, Houdini style!


Disclaimer – Characters and settings as depicted in the BBC series not mine. No money being made. Plot is mine.

Warning – established relationship (John/Sherlock). Random cute animal. By request.

**The one with the Gerbil in the Shop**

Sherlock looked around somewhat furtively, and then loosened his scarf a little. With only three short days until Christmas, he _still_ didn't have a gift for John. He'd tried of course – he'd browsed online (the civilised way to shop, negating the need to interact with fellow shoppers or even worse, shop assistants) – but there had been absolutely _nothing_ that had appealed to him for John's gift. Though they had been living together for years now, this was their first year as a proper couple and therefore the significance of the gift was not to be underestimated.

John had already bought rings for them both – the romantic doctor was going to propose and while Sherlock already knew this and already planned to say yes he'd at least allowed the actual appearance of the rings to remain a mystery. It was difficult to resist, but he knew that John hated it when his surprises were ruined and while technically this one already was, it wasn't _completely_ ruined.

Houdini, who was nestled in the folds of the now loosened scarf, prodded Sherlock with his nose as a reminder to get a move on. They'd already gone through John Lewis and Selfridges and wandered down Regent Street, which had plenty of menswear designers, not to mention the Apple store, but nothing had really drawn him in. He'd toyed with the idea of Harrods', but really, they didn't have anything that John would like to use on a regular basis. John preferred practicality to ornate – he'd spend money on the top of the line gear only if it was as tough and flexible as himself.

Sherlock had brought Houdini with him on the premise that the skull was of no use when it came to picking gifts for John and Houdini was easier to conceal. Also, Sherlock's pet was extremely fond of John, which made Sherlock quite pleased. John had saved Houdini's life only recently, thus saving Sherlock from feeling extremely Not Good – it seemed only right that the Christmas gift come partially from the two people whose lives John had saved.

They were in Liberty at the moment, its Tudor façade concealing a quite luxurious selection of goods. There were beautifully crafted leather journals in there, not to mention some first rate fountain pens – John took notes all the time, but would he use something so expensive on a daily basis? The few 'fripperies' that he received – which was the designation for luxury items that John designated unnecessary for quality of life – were rarely used.

"Not quite," Sherlock muttered, resigning himself to looking through the menswear section in case they had something truly exceptional that John could wear. Sherlock had already purchased a replacement winter coat – John was wearing the same coat he'd moved in with two years ago – one with pockets that would accommodate Houdini in case he felt like coming to a crime scene once more. It fell to mid thigh, was a charcoal grey with scarlet lining and a military cut to it. John would look dashing in it, a concept that pleased Sherlock.

Sherlock was torn out of his musings when a male employee with a significant amount of spots started shrieking.

"Rat! Rat!" while pointing at Houdini where he peered out of Sherlock's scarf. The young man's voice cracked in a very embarrassing fashion, but that didn't stop people from stopping and staring, nor from security escorting Sherlock and Houdini through the door, despite Sherlock's protests that Houdini was a gerbil, not a rat and far too intelligent to damage their wares.

An off duty employee – a young woman, single, studying veterinary science – followed them out of the door, bundling herself into her scarf and gloves as the security guards pointedly shut the door behind him. She gave him a sympathetic glance as he glared at the doors.

"Now what," Sherlock muttered.

"Have you tried the National Geographic store, further down? It's not quite British, but you can't have everything," she asked, hesitating. Clearly she was wary of approaching a man who carried a small rodent with him, which in any other circumstance would be admirable. Sherlock refrained from pouncing on her and reinforcing that mistrust in this circumstance – he needed her advice too badly.

"I haven't," he replied and she grinned, adjusting the strap of her handbag over her chest and pulling out a beanie which she pulled carelessly over short brown hair.

"They've got some good stuff and are probably less inclined to worry about the gerbil," she shrugged, "I'd recommend you cross the road here, though. It's on the other side of the street, down there around the bend."

"Why should I cross here?" Sherlock asked curiously and she turned, pointing to a group of people facing the other way about ten yards further down the street.

"See those people there? They're lined up to get into Hamley's. It's still one block away, but the best toy store in London is going to be manic between now and Christmas. I'd avoid the crowds with him on board," she nodded at Houdini with a scowl, "And do the scarf up again or he'll get too cold out here."

"I will," Sherlock promised, "Once we're done I'll put him inside my jacket. I don't want him to go into shock."

The promise seemed to appease her, because she nodded and headed for the Oxford Street junction and the Tube station there with a 'Merry Christmas' floating over her shoulder.

The line to get into the toy store was indeed as ridiculous as it seemed, comprised almost equally of tourists and locals trying to get in. Sherlock had never been in there, but Houdini seemed interested, if the twitching in his scarf was any indication. Sherlock refused to be swayed though and continued to weave his way through the ridiculous amount of foot traffic that was Regent Street three days before Christmas. If it had been anyone other than John, he'd have bought an online gift voucher and left it at that.

The National Geographic store was quite busy, but Sherlock was good at getting around people when they were in his way, so it didn't take him long to locate something that he thought John would appreciate. The store had a selection of leather cases that held notebooks and pens, with slots for cards and other such things. They were the right size to fit in the pockets of John's new coat and he knew of someone who would emboss it for him as well as supply a quality pen that could be engraved. Houdini also approved if the squeak was any indicator and Sherlock beamed, heading for the counters with his purchase.

They passed through a selection of soft toys on the way to the counter and Houdini tugged adamantly on the scarf. Sherlock stopped obediently and rifled slowly through the toys, paying attention to the gerbil's directions. Houdini seemed particularly taken with the hippopotami selection, as well as the primates. Sherlock selected a small orang-utan and a slightly larger hippo from the pile and swept off towards the counter while Houdini sensibly retreated into the folds of his scarf to avoid further confrontations with ill informed shop assistants.

In the cab on the way to the embossers, Houdini made it quite clear that the hippo was for John and the orang-utan for himself.

**END**

AN – so it's overly sappy and ridiculous! It's Christmas!


End file.
